The present invention is directed to the field of chemical sensors and, more particularly, to a semiconductor chemical sensor.
Measurements of very small concentrations of chemicals are needed, for example, to protect persons from chemical agents in warfare, and from poisonous gases and chemicals in industrial settings. An ideal chemical sensor would be small, lightweight and highly chemical specific and sensitive. Some known sensors are small, but not very sensitive and chemical specific, while some other known chemical sensors are chemical specific and sensitive, but much too large for field use applications. Trained dogs meet the needs of being small, chemical-specific and sensitive. Trained dogs are not, however, suitable for detecting chemical agents and poisonous gases and chemicals.
Accordingly, there is a need for a chemical detector that is small and lightweight, and is highly chemical specific.